


Some Days

by VlightPhase



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Dark Humor, Difficult patients, Drabble, Extra Scenes inspired magic, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Book 3: Empire of Gold, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlightPhase/pseuds/VlightPhase
Summary: Working in a hospital means there are some long days and difficult patients, and Razu just wants to relax with her partner. Elashia decides to help her out. Don't mess with the freed djinn slaves.
Relationships: Elashia (Daevabad)/Razu Qaraqashi
Kudos: 3





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced Razu would be part of the hospital administration.

Razu was already looking forward to relaxing in the garden with Elashia and some of her home brewed soma when the haughty mother walked over with her child. Judging by the rich quality of their clothes and the gems that gleamed from the woman’s ears Razu surmised she was looking at a member of Daevabad’s aristocracy. The child bore an unmistakable resemblance to the woman to be anything other than her son, albeit with bright blue feathers instead of hair. The appearance of Malik, the harried shafit man who worked at the front desk, told Razu all she needed to know about the cooperation of the mother. Razu plastered on an amicable grin while imaging how she would fleece this woman in another life, “How can I help you?”

“I demand to see the Banu Nahida immediately.”

“I’m sorry the Banu Nahida is currently performing a difficult surgery and can’t be disturbed.” Only a partial lie, Nahri was taking a much-needed break last Razu saw, either way she saw to patients in order of severity and arrival.

“The Baga Nahid then, my son cannot stay in this state any longer.”

Razu peered at the boy, nerves and confusion colored his eyes, but no pain. He seemed content to stand quietly hidden in his mother’s wake. “The Baga Nahid is also occupied, if you have a seat in our waiting area one of our healers will get to you as soon as they can.”

As the woman continued to argue, Razu determined five different ways to swipe the woman’s sapphire earrings. She was working through a sixth when Elashia stepped in behind the mother and child. Her hair glowed a sultry red from all the days spent watching the children in the garden, the soft smile she flashed Razu and the glint in her green eyes made Razu’s heart beat faster. No, Razu really couldn’t wait to get her partner alone. Elashia held up a parchment with a painting of a scorpion, and at first Razu wasn’t sure what she intended. When Elashia flicked her fingers with her unique brand of magic, Razu smiled in vindictive realization. The arachnid skittered to the floor and with a glance at its creator, the scorpion crawled over to the still arguing woman. Raising its tail high the scorpion took aim and stung the woman on the ankle. With a gasp the woman fainted into Elashia’s arms. Razu caught the boy’s hand and soothingly reassured him of his mother’s safety and wellbeing. Knowing how Elashia's spell worked, the mother would only nap for a little bit as they waited for the doctor. Out of the corner of her eyes Razu saw from the scorpion return to the parchment.

Once they had maneuvered the woman comfortably into a seat in the waiting area with her son at her side, Razu pulled Elashia into an empty corridor. She gave her an appreciated kiss, “Thank you.”

Elashia’s eyes glowed in response and she stroked Razu’s jaw.

“I’ll owe you later,” Razu smiled then grinned wickedly as she raised her hand holding the woman’s sapphire earrings.

Elashia’s emerald eyes flattened and she immediately dropped her hand in disapproval as Razu let out a laugh.

Razu did return the earrings to the woman before their owner even noticed they were missing. Snuggling with Elashia as they watched the sun set, Razu reflected that there was no better way to end a long day.


End file.
